Cheiro de Mar
by Mystik
Summary: Numa noite, Will descobre o quanto o mar lhe atrai...assim como seus habitantes.


**Casal:** JackxWill

**Classificação:** Slash, Lemon

**Notas: **Dedicada a YumeVy, que tanto queria ver os dois se agarrando. xD

**Cheiro de mar**

A noite se estendia mortalmente silenciosa nos mares caribenhos, à medida que o Pérola Negra avançava pelas águas escuras, em direção ao local que Tia Dalma dizia estar o navio de Davy Jones. Will sentia a brisa noturna balançar seus cabelos soltos, um sentimento pleno de felicidade invadindo seu ser.

Ele não havia percebido como sentira falta do mar até ser forçado a voltar para ele. Como sentira falta daquele ar eternamente salgado, das preocupações com as velas e os ventos, das conversas exóticas e humoradas dos marujos, do cheiro de rum...da voz dele.

O ex-ferreiro franziu o cenho ante o pensamento, mas era a mais pura verdade. Sentira muita falta de Jack nesses meses que haviam passado e agora partiam para um novo desconhecido. E ele se sentia animado, como não se sentia há muito tempo.

- Vai ficar a noite inteira aí William?

Por falar no diabo. Ele virou o rosto para o capitão do Pérola Negra e sorriu levemente.

- Claro que não Jack...só estava pensando.

O pirata sorriu marotamente e se aproximou, passando um dos braços pelo ombro de Will, num semi-abraço. Então sussurrou conspiratoriamente.

- Tenho muitas garrafas de rum na minha cabine. Não vai recusar não é meu garoto?

O jovem riu baixo.

- Só mesmo você Jack.

-----

Aquela era...a terceira garrafa de rum? Ou seria a quarta? Ah, mas para que contar! Will apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou o rosto na mão, observando Jack esvaziar mais um copo. Seus olhos negros notavam na forma como a garganta se mexia, engolindo o líquido cobre e então ele arregalou um pouco o olhar ao ver uma pequena gota de rum descer maliciosamente pelo canto da boca do pirata e deslizar pelo pescoço, sumindo na blusa branca.

- O que tanto olha jovem William?

A voz grave o retirou do seu pequeno devaneio. Ele piscou e encarou o rosto do capitão.

- Sim Jack?

O pirata riu baixinho e levantou-se, cambaleando levemente, vendo o outro fazer o mesmo em seguida.

- Vejo que o rum já foi o suficiente para você hoje, garoto.

- Me mandando embora?

A voz suave de Will estava enrolada, mais rouca. Ele apoiou-se na mesa, mas falhou miseravelmente e com um baque foi caindo no chão. Mas antes tentou se segurar no outro e acabou levando-o junto.

Jack logo se viu com um Will Turner pra lá de Bagdá em cima de si. Ele sorriu mais abertamente, a luz das velas refletindo-se em seus dentes dourados.

- Você é fraco pra bebida garoto.

O ex-ferreiro riu e disse.

- Eu nunca tinha bebido tanto assim antes, sabe? Eu... – sua fala foi cortada no meio quando sentiu lábios quentes colados ao seu.

Will arregalou os olhos e tão rápido quanto foi o toque, rapidamente Jack se afastou. Ele encarou-o por longos minutos e então disse.

- Se continuar em cima de mim, terei que me aproveitar de você...William.

- Jack eu...

- Eu avisei.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta do que acontecia, o mais velho beijou-o novamente e seu corpo foi preenchido por um calor intenso, que se alastrou de forma rápida e voraz. Ele nem parara para pensar no que estava fazendo, no que estava acontecendo. Nem que era Jack Sparrow quem o beijava.

Will gemeu e devolveu o beijo, se afundando mais e mais naquele calor. Então sentiu o giro do outro e logo estava no chão, preso pelo peso delicioso do corpo do pirata.

- Jack...

- Não faça isso.

O ex-ferreiro encarou os olhos adornados de Kajal, extremamente sedutores e lambeu os lábios.

- Não faça isso o que?

- Não gema o meu nome desse jeito.

Will sorriu marotamente, o que tornava seu rosto mais jovem.

- E porque não...Jack?

A resposta foi um beijo mais agressivo. Grunhiu dentro do ato, suas mãos, agora afoitas, adentrando na blusa branca do pirata. Queria sentir o calor que emanava daquela pele bronzeada, queria mais do que admitia.

Jack gemeu aprovador no beijo e logo largou a boca arfante de Will, descendo os lábios pelo queixo, mordiscando, indo em direção ao pescoço, onde mordeu. Com força.

- Ah! – gemeu de dor. Logo um arrepio sinuoso desceu sua espinha ao sentir a língua ferina lamber o local, choques de prazer sendo enviados para seu baixo ventre.

- Pronto.

O ex-ferreiro ergueu os olhos nublados de bebida e prazer e tentou entender o que o outro dissera.

- O...que?

- Você está oficialmente marcado.

Will arregalou os olhos e colocou os dedos no pescoço, onde podia sentir uma leve saliência no local. Então rosnou, irado.

- Sparrow, quem você pensa que... – as palavras morreram na sua boca ao ver o outro de joelhos, tirando a camisa.

Como alguém podia ser tão perfeito? Sua boca ficou seca e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando aquele corpo delineado. Tudo que mais queria era lamber aquele peito, morder aqueles mamilos, sentir as batidas do coração de Jack contra sua boca e...

- Você está fazendo de novo.

- Ahn...? – comentou distraído.

Logo sentiu um puxão em seu cabelo e encarou o outro, gemendo pelo calor puro que viu naqueles olhos negros. Um beijo avassalador e quente seguiu-se, as línguas duelando como espadas, mas Will queria perder aquele duelo, se submeter aos desejos mais secretos daquele pirata, deixa-lo fazer o que quiser com seu corpo, com sua mente.

Quando deu por si, via as mãos calosas e quentes de Jack retirando suas roupas com cuidado e logo se viu nu diante do outro. Ele sentiu-se corar e tentou se esconder, mas ouviu a voz que conhecia, só que ela estava rouca e dominadora.

- Não se mexa. Quero ver cada centímetro de você.

Ele voltou a posição original, deitado e gemeu ao ver aquele olhar perfurante sobre seu corpo, que já tinha uma camada fina de suor e mordeu o lábio, fechando os olhos quando sentiu o olhar parar em seu membro rijo e pulsante.

- Se toque.

O pedido enviou um choque de prazer para seu corpo, fazendo seu membro pulsar. A voz saiu fraca e trêmula.

- Não...

O hálito quente pairou sobre seus lábios e Will abriu os olhos, encarando de volta os olhos de Jack. Gemeu ao sentir que o pirata também estava nu e seus corpos se colavam. Jack começou um sugestivo movimento de vai e vem, suas ereções se roçando uma na outra, mais e mais.

- Jack, ahn... – gemeu, suas mãos segurando os cabelos compridos. Como ele podia sentir prazer daquela forma com aqueles toques tão simples?

- Adoro...ouvir você gemendo meu nome. – a voz rouca e sedutora murmurou no seu ouvido, mordiscando seu lóbulo depois, fazendo-o gemer de novo.

O movimento se acelerou, fazendo o ex-ferreiro se lembrar de um movimento muito parecido e sua boca ficou seca, seu corpo esquentou desejoso e ele sentiu sua entrada latejar.

- J-ack...ahn...eu...ahn.. – ele gemeu, a simples idéia do que queria pedir fazendo seu corpo estremecer e se colar mais ao do outro – Eu..eu quero...aaahn...

- O que? O que você quer? – perguntou sensualmente, beijando-o nos lábios ofegantes provocativamente.

Uma de suas mãos apertou as coxas firmes e Will abriu as pernas, num gesto pedinte, e deixou Jack cair entre elas. Ele ouviu o mais velho gemer apreciativamente e sua entrada pulsou de novo.

- Anda...por favor... – sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordiscando-o logo em seguida. Não sabia de onde vinha todo aquele calor, mas sabia que só aquilo resolveria.

- Ora, mas... – as mãos calosas seguiram perigosamente pela sua coxa – eu não sei o que você quer exatamente...jovem William. – ele roçou um dos dedos na fenda que escondia a entrada do jovem.

- Ah! Isso... – gemeu – Eu quero isso...faz...me foda Jack.

O pirata gemeu aprovador no ouvido dele e um dedo se esfregou na entrada dele. Ele gemeu mais alto, apertando os cabelos negros nas suas mãos.

- Pede de novo.

- Me fode.

- De novo.

- Ah! Me...fode…vai... – gemeu pedinte, todo seu corpo se derretendo naquele calor ao sentir o dedo entrar em si, lentamente.

- Desde o começo...você sempre me fez perder o controle. – confessou Jack adicionando logo um segundo dedo, ouvindo o sibilar baixo de dor que escapou dos lábios tentadores.

- Ahn..ah...mesmo? – sussurrou Will, sorrindo marotamente antes que pudesse se conter.

Jack beijou os lábios sorridentes, mordiscando-os.

- Algo me diz que você adorou descobrir isso.

- Não é ver...aaaaahn... – a frase foi cortada por um gemido erótico que escapou de seus lábios ao sentir o terceiro dedo entrar e algo dentro de si ser esfregado. Era como se fagulhas dançassem por todo seu corpo. Ficara viciado naquela sensação – Vai...anda logo...

- Impaciente...jovem William? – sussurrou rouco retirando os dedos e logo se posicionando no outro.

Mas o ex-ferreiro não queria esperar. Ele empurrou Jack e logo sentou-se no colo dele, beijando-o famintamente, devorando aqueles lábios, puxando aqueles cabelos, se rebolando oferecido no colo do outro.

- Me fode...vai...enfia tudo em mim... – ele nem se reconhecia dizendo aquilo, mas naquela altura sua mente estava longe de raciocinar.

O capitão gemeu apreciativo e segurou-o pelos quadris, esfregando-se na entrada do jovem e logo a gravidade fez seu trabalho, seu gemido se tornando mais rouco ao sentir-se adentrar em Will.

O outro gemia junto, a pequena parcela de dor só deixando-o mais rijo e excitado. Logo o sentiu todo dentro de si e se mexeu, gemendo dentro da boca de Jack ao sentir a glande se esfregar em sua próstata.

- Fique a vontade.

A voz sussurrada e naquele tom irônico que conhecia bem só mexeu com sua libido. Will ergueu-se de todo, sentindo-o sair inteiro e depois se abaixou com tudo, quase gritando. Logo seus movimentos se tornaram frenéticos, contínuos. O ex-ferreiro jogou a cabeça pra trás, gemendo deliciado, os olhos negros desfocados de prazer, todo seu corpo nu e brilhante de suor exposto para o mais velho.

Jack não perdeu tempo. Sua boca colou-se ao pescoço e ombros do outro, o beijando, o mordendo, o marcando todo, o leve balanço do mar só ajudando a seu membro entrar mais fundo no corpo de Will. O jovem por sua vez se mexia mais e mais, naquele sobe e desce que fazia seu corpo queimar, pedir por mais, sua mente entrando em curto-circuito, só processando que precisava daquilo, queria sentir aquilo pra sempre.

Um trovão cortou a noite, iluminando pelo vidro da cabine os dois corpos suados e entrelaçados, se mexendo um contra o outro, se esfregando um contra o outro, a mãos entrelaçadas, as bocas coladas num beijo tórrido e cheio de tesão.

Jack logo segurou a ereção de Will em uma das mãos, masturbando-o firmemente, arrancando um grito de desejo deste, que foi abafado por um novo trovão. A chuva começou a cair forte e sem dó, enquanto ambos se mexiam mais rápido, se beijavam com mais desespero, o ápice vindo a galope como uma onda do mar revolto, grande e avassaladora.

- Jack...aaaahn... – Will gemeu alto e sensualmente, desgrudando-se da boca deliciosa e sentindo seu corpo convulsionar e atingir o orgasmo, um outro trovão clareando o céu e iluminando seu rosto contorcido de prazer.

Nada nesse mundo seria mais lindo que aquilo, Jack tinha certeza. Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço do ex-ferreiro e entrou o mais fundo que podia no corpo acima do seu, derretendo-se dentro dele, sentindo a semente do jovem se misturar ao suor de ambos.

O corpo bronzeado e perfeito largou-se sobre o seu, esgotado. Logo o capitão ouviu um ressonar baixo e tranqüilo. Ele riu ao perceber que Will dormira.

- Nunca pensei que te cansaria assim William. – murmurou para si.

-----

Dor de cabeça. Não...enxaqueca. E das bravas. Will abriu o olho, vendo que era noite, pois as velas estavam acesas. A cama confortável se mexia levemente com o balanço do mar. No vidro da janela da cabine se podia ouvir a chuva ruidosa.

Peraí.

Cama? Chuva? Noite?

O ex-ferreiro ergueu-se rapidamente e logo se amaldiçoou, sentindo sua cabeça latejar e rodar.

- Onde eu...estou?

Ele olhou para si e descobriu-se nu e coberto apenas por um lençol branco, já meio sujo. O moreno viu uma camisa largada no pé da cama e com cuidado abaixou-se para pega-la, pois não queria que sua cabeça doesse mais. Então a colocou contra o rosto, cheirando-a.

Mar.

A blusa tinha cheiro de mar. E tudo voltou a sua mente como um trovão.

- Merda!

Ele deixou-se cair na cama, sentindo seu corpo começar a protestar...e outras partes também. O jovem tinha certeza que seu rosto estava vermelho-tomate.

Ele voltou a blusa ao rosto, cheirando-a novamente e não pode evitar de sentir seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Jack...

Tinha sido uma loucura e das grandes ter feito aquilo. Ainda amava Elizabeth, sabia disso...mas não se arrependia. Nem um pouco.

O êxtase que sentira.

Os toques.

O fogo correndo em suas veias.

E o cheiro de mar. Que estava impregnado nos lençóis, no seu corpo.

- Isso...nunca mais vai acontecer.

Afirmou para si, mas sem muita convicção. Pois assim como sentira falta do mar, sentiria falta do corpo do capitão do Pérola Negra.

Pois Jack Sparrow tinha cheiro de mar.

E William Turner adorava esse perfume.

**FIM**

Espero que tenham gostado.

Mystik


End file.
